Mashed Pumpkins
by Permanent
Summary: Thanks to the influx of foreign students at Hogwarts, they have been busy preparing for the uniquely American holiday. one-shot.


Ever since Dumbledore announced that we would be celebrating Thanksgiving this year, we've been busy preparing for that holiday. I think we've now got an alive headless turkey who's now yelling something about murdering Filch and another something about Peeves, our school poltergeist. I can't tell really, because all it does is gobble badly (and by badly, I really mean it), but that's what some reliable students tell me.

The headless turkey wasn't the only thing causing a commotion. Yes, you guessed it -- the twins. The Weasley twins, George and Fred to be exact. Oh, and add a Lee Jordon to the equation. They've been secluded in their own dormitory for at least a couple days. I've heard that their dorm mates are being hexed and jinxed. That's really irresponsible of them! I'll have a lecture with them sometime later, but I'll have to prepare for Thanksgiving first. I must set an example for other students!

Not only does he want to celebrate Thanksgiving, but Dumbledore also suggested bringing food to the Thanksgiving dinner. Apparently, it's going to be a pot luck-style meal. I don't have a problem with that new suggestion, because obviously I'm all for house elves' rights. S.P.E.W., remember? Those poor elves now won't have to work harder to cook food. However, I haven't cooked anything in such a long time, except in Potions of course.

After flipping through the only Thanksgiving cooking recipe book in the Library (the rest were all borrowed out), I managed to find a perfect recipe. Mashed pumpkins. That was the closest I could get to mashed potatoes, my favorite Thanksgiving food, but I think I can handle cooking pumpkins just fine.

Ron found me in my work and curiously inquired what I was bringing to dinner tomorrow.

"Mashed pumpkins," I replied casually.

His mouth fell in shock. "A-a-are you serious? These pumpkins are poisonous!"

"Well, after I finish them, just maybe they won't be!" I said rather hotly and stomped off with the book. Madam Pincer clicked her tongue disapprovingly as she stamped my name in the cooking book.

The next night, after I'd pored over the details of the recipe, gathered all necessary ingredients for cooking, and cooked them in the Hogwarts kitchen, my wondrous mashed pumpkins were now ready. I handed it over to one of the elves who were primarily responsible for enchanting the food to appear on the long tables. No one else could do a huge job like a huge group of Hogwarts elves. At this moment, I felt sorry for them. They had to work so hard and so long their hours – all for a very low wage! Tha—

"Er, Hermione, the dinner's starting now!" Harry yelled at me down outside the invisible kitchen door. I blinked, but I exited the kitchen swiftly.

There were so many students, ghosts, teachers, and animals alike. Foreigners, especially the Americans, stood out the most among the students with their slang and queer habits. I was so nervous; my stomach groaned for food. This was my first time participating in an American event, even if it was a holiday. Hopefully, I won't mess up today but thankfully, there was a low chance of that happening.

Dumbledore stood up and made a glorious speech about Thanksgiving and how he was honored for Hogwarts to be able to serve an influx of foreign students. He then thanked us all for helping Hogwarts in every way we could. "Now, please do take some time be thankful," he said.

An enormous number of students were silent, with some occasional snickers from Malfoy and other Slytherins, as we tried to think of what to be thankful for. I had never done this Thanksgiving, but surely, it's my duty to be thankful. This year, I'm thankful for my brains, my family, and my friends. They've been so incredibly supportive of me during these years I've lived. Thank you.

"Now dinner may begin." There was a sharp clap, and food appeared on the tables.

"Mhmmphfh..." Ron said nonsensically, shoving food into his mouth. Food... wait, these are my mashed pumpkins!

"Dheyrr ghuewd... " he continued satisfactorily. Harry agreed with his mouth.

"Did you know that I made them?"

"Ohhh... I deednit nuoew thuaet." Ron swallowed. "I just didn't think they would taste delicious. Thanks for the food!" He grinned at me, as Harry continued to shove food down his throat.

I smiled warmly. "Happy Thanksgiving."


End file.
